Besos Robados
by Faty Takenouchii
Summary: Tai y Sora tienen una relación algo extraña, únicamante besos robados, pero a la pelirroja esto comienza a no gustarle así que decide hablarlo con Tai. One-Shot ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Leeen!


**Un One-Shoot que hago para mi hermosa Leeen :D ¡Happy Birthday! Taiora claro xDDD**

**Aclaro: Lo siento Leeen pero ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no yo creo todos saben que haría hahaha :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Besos Robados<strong>

* * *

><p>Caminaba a un paso tranquilo y demasiado lento a su parecer, a la vez que miraba distraídamente los autos pasar a su lado y se repetía mentalmente los mismos: verde, negro, rojo, taxi. Rió, realmente eso era estúpido hasta para ella, pero no podía evitarlo.<p>

Mimi quien iba a su lado se dio a la tarea de sacarla de su "Mundo de formas y colores" – ¿Por qué no le dices lo que piensas al respecto?

– ¿Qué? – preguntó atropelladamente mientras miraba a su acompañante y se detenía junto a ella.

– Dile a Tai lo que piensas, no pueden seguir así.

– Solo han sido unos cuantos besos ro…

– Robados, y todos te los ha robado él a ti.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada mientras un suave sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, duró así unos cuantos segundos lo que comprobó las sospechas de la castaña.

– Lo sabía – atrajo la atención de la pelirroja – A ti no te gustan los besos fuera de una relación, pero cuando se trata de Tai… Todo es diferente – Mimi comenzó a caminar dejando momentáneamente atrás a su amiga.

– Tal vez – hizo una breve pausa – Hoy se lo pueda decir.

Mimi se detuvo y giró para verla a los ojos, alzó una ceja – ¿Lo harás?

Sora cerró un momento los ojos antes de contestar – Si, lo haré –Terminó con una sonrisa, no estaba completamente segura de querer hacerlo, pero Mimi tenía razón, ella preferiría ser clara con él, y quien sabe, esa misma noche ya se pudieran llamar "Novios", hasta la palabra le sonaba hermosa.

La castaña se mordió el labio para no reír, su amiga sí que estaba enamorada, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacer las cosas, pero allí se encontraba su mejor amiga Mimi Tachikawa que se encargaría de ese asunto, más le valía a Tai que la hiciera feliz, si no también se encontraba ella para saldar cuentas.

Volvió su vista a su amiga y noto como seguía mirando a los niños jugar en ese parque, pero no estaba segura de que viera a los niños, le daba gracia el saber en qué pensaba su amiga en esos momento – Sora, tenemos que irnos a preparar.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para sacarla de su mundo – Prepararnos, ¿Para qué?

– Prepararte mentalmente de lo que le dirás hoy a Tai –tomó de la mano a la chica y se la llevó prácticamente arrastrando, no le importaron los cientos de peros y pretextos que comenzaba a poner, simplemente la llevó.

* * *

><p>– No pueden seguir así por siempre.<p>

– Matt es la quinta vez que me lo repites, ya te dije que ya lo sé, pero… – no logró completar su frase, no porque no supiera que decir, al contrario lo tenía bastante claro, pero era difícil decirlo con palabras.

– Tai por favor, al menos dame una respuesta lógica – el rubio se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el moreno que se encontraba mirando por la ventana – Es más que obvio, no te dirá que no – al notar su silencio continuó – Ella jamás aceptaría un beso fuera de una relación seria, sabes que no le gusta ilusionarse, ella misma nos lo dijo.

– Acepta los míos.

– Eres el único.

El moreno por fin comprendió las palabras del rubio sintiéndose tonto, y el peor hombre del mundo.

– Solo le estás haciendo ilusiones, no te esperará por siempre, llegará alguien con más inteligencia que tú y…

– Está bien, está bien ya entendí.

Matt tomó sus cosas y se acercó rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación – Vámonos.

– ¿A dónde?

– Hablarás con ella ahora.

Él supo que era en ese momento o nunca, el rubio le estaba dando valor y apoyándolo, tenía el mejor amigo que podía desear, tomó su dinero y su móvil, salió de la habitación seguido del rubio.

El camino a casa de la pelirroja se le estaba haciendo eterno, no sabía si eso era una ventaja o desventaja, además sentía que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, cuando la tuviera en frente ¿Qué haría?, ¿Qué le diría?, decidió relajarse por el momento para no verse tan tonto cuando estuviera con ella. Escuchó unas risas y giró su mirada en busca de las dueñas, que a su parecer era chicas.

Matt pareció también escucharlas, pero fue más rápido que el moreno para encontrar de donde provenían. Se detuvieron cuando los llamaron. Las conocían estudiaban con ellos, y si no mal recordaba, había salido unos meses antes con una de ellas, específicamente la que se les acercaba en ese momento.

– Hola chicos ¿No juegan? –apunto hacia la botella que se encontraba en medio de esas chicas.

– Tengo novia y no tengo tiempo – el rubio intento no sonar de una manera grosera que no le funcionó del todo.

– ¿Y tú Tai? – No dándole tiempo de contestar siguió – No puedes negarte, no tienes novia, vamos – lo jaló levemente del brazo.

Matt lo detuvo por el otro – Ahora no tenemos tiempo.

– Vamos no seas aguafiestas Matt.

– De verdad no…

– Esta bien, al menos déjenme cumplir el reto que acaban de otorgarme.

Tai y Matt se miraron extrañados.

– Besar al primer chico que pasará por aquí.

Matt instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, pero al parecer al moreno le costó trabajo procesar bien del todo esa información. Cuando menos lo espero esa chica ya se encontraba prácticamente sobre él besándolo.

El moreno trató de asimilar todo lo que pasaba en ese momento, pero le era difícil hacerlo, no sabía porque no se separaba de esa chica, está bien que salieron unas cuantas veces, recordó que le dijo a Matt que era una chica muy bonita, pero que no creía que su relación funcionará por la única razón de que odiaba el futbol, y él lo amaba, recordó sus besos, sus abrazos, pero también recordó decirle Matt que era una chica muy superficial, como las demás, era por eso que él amaba a SORA, fue como una bomba dentro de él. Se separó delicadamente de la chica, no quería ser brusco ni grosero, pero tenía que dejarle las cosas claras.

Lo primero que vio fue la inmensa sonrisa de la chica, también noto como lo tenía aún sujeto por los hombros. Después observó a la chica girar su cabeza, ¿Por qué todos miraban hacia ese lugar?

Llevó su vista hacia allá, no le gustó nada lo que vio, ¿Acaso los vio?, ¿Por qué esa chica tenía que besarlo?, ¿Por qué él se tardó tanto en terminar el beso?, ¿Por qué ella tenía que llegar en ese momento?

* * *

><p>– Tranquila Sora, solo irás a ver a Tai como cualquier otro día, y hablarás con él, es todo.<p>

TODO, pensó la pelirroja, ese "Todo" era el punto que precisamente no quería tocar. Tenía miedo, miedo a cómo reaccionaría él cuando ella hablara, ¿Qué iba a decirle? Suspiró, no tenía caso, aunque practicara en ese momento lo que diría, al momento de hablar con él, diría de todo menos de lo practicó.

Las manos comenzaban a temblarle y sus ganas de correr en dirección contraria aumentaron al ver el parque, de ahí solo le quedaban unas cuantas calles más, de hecho, ya podía ver el edificio en el que los dos vivían y sus nervios aumentaron.

Al dar la vuelta por la banquetita del parque todo se fue a la basura, al menos para ella, sintió como en su pecho su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, pero le causaba dolor y muy fuerte, su garganta ardía al igual que sus ojos que ya comenzaban a nublarle la vista.

Allí frente a ella, estaba Tai, besándose con Akemi, y a él parecía no molestarle, ni se inmutaba en separarla, lo que era peor parecía corresponderle. Lo observó separarse de la chica, no le importaban las miradas de los demás hacia ella, nada le importaba en ese momento.

De un momento a otro la miró, aguardo unos segundos y no aguantándolo más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

– SORA – grito y salió corriendo tras de ella.

Matt se acercó a Mimi y la miró con preocupación, los dos negaron con la cabeza – Tu amigo es un imbécil.

– Lo sé – dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando en dirección a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto aún no salían del enorme parque cuando el moreno la alcanzó y tomó del brazo, ella se detuvo sin mirarlo – Sora escúchame por favor – Pidió desesperado.

– No pierdas tu tiempo, Akemi debe estarte esperando – Limpió con su mano libre algunas lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

– Eso no es…

– ¿Lo que yo pienso? – rodó lo ojos volteando a verlo – Claro, era un juguete para ti ¿No?, mientras solucionabas tus cosas con ella pasabas el rato conmigo, me besabas – las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos – Creí que de verdad sentías algo por mí, pero ya veo que no.

– Pero Sora por favor…

– Tai la besaste – gritó sin soportarlo más – No niegues algo que yo misma ví.

– Yo no la bese.

Eso fue demasiado para ella, se soltó del agarre del moreno – Ya deja de negarlo – dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes – No quiero volverte a ver, te odio, TE ODIO – dicho eso volvió a correr.

Tai se quedó parado sin seguirla, parecía ido, perdido, esas palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo de él, cuando se dio cuenta del momento y reaccionó quiso seguirla, pero no la veía por ningún lado, solo vio a Matt y a Mimi que iban directo a él, lo sentía mucho, pero no tenía tiempo para reclamo ni regaños, tenía que hablar con Sora y hacerle entender que la AMABA a ella, no entendía cómo fue que nunca se lo dijo, no estaría pasando por es horrible momento, pero ya no podía regresar el tiempo, corrió en dirección opuesta a sus amigos y se perdió de su vista.

Al primer lugar en el que acudió fue al hogar de la pelirroja, comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando la señora Takenouchi le había dicho que ese día su hija había salido con Mimi y no había regresado.

Regreso esperanzado al parque, tampoco la vio, las chicas volvieron a llamarlo, no le importó verse grosero, las ignoró por completo y siguió buscándola.

Calló la noche y decidió regresar tal vez ella ya estaba en su casa, llamaría y le preguntaría a Toshiko, extrañamente su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo tranquilizó ver que era Mimi, tal vez le diría que Sora estaba con ella, contestó.

– _Tai, Sora no aparece por ningún lado._

Colgó la llamada y se dejó caer en la banca detrás de él, definitivamente ya se encontraba totalmente preocupado, las calles estaban demasiado oscuras y a esas horas era muy peligroso que ella anduviera sola por ahí.

No sabía dónde, pero de nuevo comenzó a buscar, intentó llamarla, pero siempre lo mandaban al buzón. Algunas gotas comenzaron a mojarlo, _"Lo único que me faltaba"_, pensó, comenzaría a llover, así sería más difícil encontrarla.

Comenzó a caminar alternando su vista por todos los lados donde podía, veían a la gente caminar apresuradamente por la tormenta que se avecinaba, eso lo ponía más asustado, la pelirroja andaba por allí expuesta a cualquier cosa, y eso lo preocupaba, no quería ni siquiera pensar lo que a Sora podría pasarle, pero le era inevitable.

Regresó al parque, las gotas ya eran más notables y comenzaban a dificultarle su búsqueda, debía encontrarla rápido.

* * *

><p>Sora caminaba sin rumbo con la mirada en el suelo, tal y como se encontraban sus ánimos en ese momento, aún podía sentir bajar lentamente las lágrimas sobre su rostro, cada una la sentía arder en su piel, cada una un recuerdo, que deseaba en ese momento jamás haber creado.<p>

Justo lo que siempre evitaba, pero, Mimi tenía razón, cuando de Tai se trata todo es diferente, pero ella no quería ilusionarse con algo que no podía ser, con algo que tarde o temprano terminaría dañándola, siempre lo evitó, y ahora sufría las consecuencias de su tontería, jamás debió corresponder esos besos, no debió haber aceptado el primero. Debió pensar que Tai solo la veía como lo que siempre debió haber sido, su mejor amiga, ¿Por qué Tai habría de verla como algo más que su mejor amiga? Como una mujer, como Sora quería que la viera. Pero fue una estúpida el pensar eso, estaba completamente cegada por los hechos.

Sintió algo frío y húmedo tocar una de sus mejillas, miró al cielo y noto que una gran tormenta se avecinaba, tal vez lo mejor sería regresar a su casa, pero no quería que comenzarán a atosigarla con preguntas sobre donde había estado, y que le había pasado, ella solo quería llegar a su habitación y dormir para dejar de pensar en eso al menos por un momento.

Revisó su móvil, seis llamadas pérdidas de su mamá, quince de Mimi, ocho de Matt, dos de Tai, rió internamente, como si a él le importará como se encontraba.

Guardo el móvil y comenzó a caminar, el parque le parecía muy oscuro y peligroso a esa hora, pero si salía por el otro lado rodearía más y cabía la posibilidad de encontrarse con el moreno. Así que apresuró su paso, se abrazó a sí misma, las gotas eran cada vez más fuertes, y el frío calaba a lo largo de toda su piel.

Alguien la tomó del brazo con brusquedad, se detuvo pensando que tal vez fuera alguno de sus amigos, incluso Tai.

Al voltearse los nervios se apoderaron de ella, ese hombre jamás en su vida lo había visto, intentó soltarse del agarre pero le fue imposible, el hombre se rió, dejando notar su aliento alcohólico, Sora sintió asco, de nuevo intentó soltarse, quiso darle una patada pero el hombre actuó rápido y la atrajó más hacia él, pudo darse cuenta el hombre pasaba de los cuarenta, estaba ebrio y no tenía intenciones de soltarla.

– Suéltame –Le dijo con la voz ya quebrada del miedo.

El hombre no dijo nada la abrazó más la arrinconó en un árbol y se acercó a besarla. Sora instintivamente bajó su cabeza – QUE ME SUELTES – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, intentó mirar alrededor por si había alguien que pudiera ayudarla, pero no logro visualizar a nadie, se encontraba sola, con ese asqueroso tipo.

El hombre comenzó a besar su cuello, ella pataleó llorando – SUELTAME POR FAVOR.

– SUELTALA.

Esa voz la tranquilizó de sobre manera, escuchó un fuerte golpe y después el tipo ya no se encontraba sobre ella. Ahora se encontraba en el suelo golpeado por el chico que la ayudó.

Ella se dejó caer al suelo mirando el hombre inconsciente, en parte los golpes en parte el alcohol.

– Sora –levantó su mirada hacia el chico, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, el chico se arrodilló frente a ella, inmediatamente se lanzó a abrazarlo.

– Tai – habló temblorosamente cuanto el momento se lo permitía.

El moreno la abrazó fuertemente y la ayudo a levantarse luego de unos segundos – Te llevaré a casa.

Tomándola de la mano la jaló suavemente, pero ella no se movía, giró a verla y la observo mirarlo atentamente – No quiero ir a casa – su voz sonaba ronca, el comprendió que no quería que la molestaran en ese momento, estaban empapados, y Sora aún en peores condiciones.

Se acercó a ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – En mi casa no hay nadie, podemos llamar a tu mamá cuando lleguemos.

Ella asintió y siguieron con su camino, poco importándoles el hombre se quedará allí.

Al llegar el moreno abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero, inmediatamente llevó algunas toallas – Puedes tomar un baño si quieres, no quiero que te enfermes.

Ella asintió levemente sin mirarlo, tomó una toalla, pero antes de que se fuera el moreno la tomó del brazo delicadamente.

– Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero esto es algo muy importante para mí, por favor créeme cuando te digo que – pauso brevemente – Te amo.

La pelirroja se quedó parada mirándolo, eso causo un leve sentimiento de miedo en el moreno, tal vez ahora le diría que tenía que pensar las cosa mejor antes de tomar una decisión, pero cuando la vio sonreír todo rastro de desconfianza desapareció.

Tomó valor, quitó los mechones mojados del rostro de la pelirroja y se acercó a ella, selló sus labios en un beso muy diferente a los anteriores, ya no había miedo, ni desconfianzas, ahora se dejó llevar por los sentimientos del momento, movió lentamente sus labios, inmediatamente los labios de la pelirroja le correspondieron, era lento pero ambos lo disfrutaban, el moreno la tomó de la cintura mientras ella pasaba ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello jugado con los cabellos mojados de él, luego de unos momentos él profundizó el beso y ella no se negó, probando y saboreando cada uno los labios del otro. Se separaron sin soltar sus agarres uno del otro, mirándose atentamente, como si trataran de descifrar sus expresiones.

– Yo también Te amo. Y mucho –murmuro Sora.

– ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia o seguimos con los besos robados? – preguntó divertido.

La pelirroja sonrió – Siendo novios podrás darme cuantos quieras, donde sea sin tener que escondernos – acto seguido robó un beso al moreno.

– Conste que tú lo dijiste – dijo para volver a besarla.

Definitivamente ya no necesitaba explicaciones, a ella eso le bastaba, lo amaba, y como ya se lo había dicho mucho, y le creía. Y ahora que ya eran novios oficiales, podía pasar tomada de la mano y "robándose" besos por la calle con Tai. Por qué ahora era su novia y él su novio, se amaban, y nada más importaba.

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN<strong>

**Hahahaha ya se lo que deben estar pensando de mí esta chica no actualiza sus fics, pero anda haciendo One-Shot hahaha pero es que es una ocasión mega especial.**

**Mi hermosa Beléeeen, espero que te la pases en tu cumpleaños súper bien, diviértete mucho y luego me dices que tal estuvo el pastel ¬¬´hahaha**

**Espero que este pequeño y humilde One-Shot te haya gustado, es una idea que hace mucho tenía ganas de escribir, vale mucho para mí, lo deseaba transcribir de mi mente a un fic, y dije ese será el regalo de la Leeeeeeen :´D Especialmente de mi corazoncito amante del Taiora For You *.***

**Yo Te quiero mucho Leeeeeeeen, no importa la cantidad de países que nos separan :´D**

**Feliz Cumpleaños! Te desea la Faty :D**

**Hahahahaha también espero que les guste a los demás, ya saben ¡Arriba el Taiora! ¿O no Leen? xDDDDD**

**Con esto me doy cuenta que si me gusta meterle mucho sabor a mis fics, con mucho, drama, misterio, etc. Hahahaha que mala soy :B**

**También avisar a quienes siguen mis fics, que están allí paraditos en pausa, porque de verdad que no he tenido tiempo D: Pero ya me quedan solo dos semanitas y Bye School :´D No saben cuánto anhelo las vacaciones *.***

**Cuídense, y tú Leen síguetela pasando súper bien, que cumplas muchos más :P Owww mi primer One-Shot, lo siento tenía que decirlo xD**

**Faty Takenouchi =D**


End file.
